finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Braska's Final Aeon (Final Fantasy X)
Braska's Final Aeon is the penultimate boss of Final Fantasy X. It is the form that Jecht took when he was transformed into a Fayth to assist Lord Braska with the Final Summoning 10 years prior to the game's storyline. Jecht is spotted on a platform, looking out over his own private re-creation of Zanarkand. It is here that Jecht can retain his own sense of self, but has lately been growing weaker under the power of Yu Yevon and losing the ability to hold himself back. As such, he welcomes the fight against his son, Tidus, as it is the only way he can be freed. Although Yu Yevon is fought right afterwards as the Final Boss, it's impossible to die in that battle short of self-incapacition, making this battle the last challenge in the storyline. Strategy As with most Final Bosses, Braska's Final Aeon is fought in two stages. However, with Celestial Weapons and the Break Damage Limit ability making its debut appearance, players who decide to do those sidequests before entering the final stages will find the battle quite easy. Braska's Final Aeon has an Overdrive gauge which will steadily increase as he gives and receives damage. Tidus can reset the gauge by talking to Jecht, but this can only be done twice and should be reserved for the second half of the battle. Jecht Beam can cause Petrification, and his standard attack can shatter a petrified character. The Triumphant Grasp overdrive will put one characters in Zombie status, as well as causing heavy damage. When faced with an Aeon, Braska's Final Aeon will use Jecht Bomber, which can do up to 4000 HP damage. This can be reduced to a quarter of the normal damage by using Shield and further by using Cheer, however Protect will not reduce it. Braska's Final Aeon is flanked by two Yu Pagodas. These Pagodas remove statuses and use Power Wave to heal Braska's Final Aeon and increase his Overdrive gauge. A Zombified Braska's Final Aeon will be damaged, however the Zombie status will be quickly healed. The Pagodas each have 5,000 HP and can be killed, but will return a few rounds later with increased health equal to the amount of excess damage by their finishing blow. I.e., if they start off with 5000 HP and are dealt two attacks worth 2700 and 2600 respectively, they will revive with 5300 HP. It's best to kill them both off at the same time, as the remaining Pagoda will spam Curse and other nasty spells. In his second form, Braska's Final Aeon will draw a mighty sword from his chest, and spikes that resemble wings come out from his back. In this stage, he'll hit all party members at once, delay their turn slightly, and do more damage than before. When his HP falls below half, his overdrive will change to Ultimate Jecht Shot, which can hit all characters for around 5,000 damage. Keeping the party members' HP up is vital. Buffs such as Protect, Haste and Regen will be essential, and if Yuna has learned Auto-Life, it will also be helpful. Using Stamina Tonics to double your party's max HP is also incredibly effective, especially when coupled with Break HP Limit. Doublecasting Flare and Ultima and using plenty of Overdrives will prove very effective. Related enemies *Yu Pagoda File:BraskasFinalAeonModel.jpg|Computer Model Category:Final Fantasy X Bosses